Remember Me?
by NoMoreYaoiHere
Summary: Magnus's crazy ex boyfriend is back. Magnus is scared shitless and Alec is pissed.OOC & OC. Rated M for uber gore in latter chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first angst fic. I was just sitting there and wondered how Alec would react if one of Magnus's boyfriends returned.**

**Disclaimer- You people actually believe that I own MI? The only thing I own is this story, the crazy ex, and a few pair of socks.**

_**Magnus Flashback POV**_

"_I can't be with you anymore,." I said trying to fight back the tears._

"_Why not? I became immortal just so I could be with you forever!" he yelled._

"_You almost killed me!"_

"_I didn't mean to!" I had to think of a way to push him away. I loved him but he was crazy. I found the way when he said, "I thought you loved me!"_

_I used magic to make sure I didn't start crying right when it happened. When I said, "I could never love a stupid, lowly, disgusting __vampire__," I made sure to put enfaces on vampire like I was disgusted._

_He ran out of my house screaming, "You will pay for this, Magnus Bane! I will __personally__ make sure that you are never happy in a relationship ever again!" The scary part was __**I knew he was completely serious.**_

**Magnus's present POV**

I remembered that day when I was informed that a crazy man, about nineteen years old, demanded to have the room across from mine in the apartment building next to mine. Especially by it being only one week after Alec and I started openly dating.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled from behind the front door. "Let me in, you sparkly bitch!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled back. When I opened the door he dashed in as fast as he could. He usually kisses me then casually strolls in unless it is raining. Then he usually just strolls in then he kisses me. But_ never_ just dashes into the house. It was even a rather nice night.

"Oh, darling, 'tis _you_ that is _my_ bitch," I said.

He rolled his eyes at me then said, "Sorry for almost trampling you, but the vampire that just moved next door was staring at me." I then fainted.

_**Alec's POV**_

I dove to catch him. He woke up after about three hours. I had carried him to the couch and laid his head in my lap, playing with his hair until he woke up.

When he finally did I asked him, "Are you okay?" I kissed his head to check for a fever.

"Are you positive he is a vam…" He was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Who the hell would be here at midnight?" I asked

"I'll go see," he said getting up. I went with him in case he fell again.

"Hello, Magnus. Did you miss me?" It was the man that was watching me. The vampire.

**Sorry about the cliffhanger. There is only one way to get off that cliff. **

**(B/N-JUMP, MOTHER FUCKERS!!! JUMP I SAY!!!)**

**To press the little button. I don't know if you liked it or not. So press the friggin button and tell me!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my faithful readers. I am extremely bored so I decided to type chapter 2. **

**Disclaimer-I only own the OC.**

**Magnus's POV**

"Hello, Alexander," I said, trying to keep my voice from trembling.

"Um, I have been here the whole time Magnus," Alec said. Shit, I forgot that was his name too.

"So you replaced me with an Alexander? How ironic," he said.

"Who the hell are you?" said the other Alec.

"I am Alexander Featherston the Fourth. And who, may I ask, are you?" Alexander replied.

"I am Alec Lightwood. Have you informed my mother of your arrival? Due to the new counsel, it is required."Is that jealousy I sense from Alec?

"What does your mother have to…"

"Leave," I said before he could finish.

"Do you remember my promise from 380 years ago?" Alexander asked.

"Unfortunately, yes, yes I do. Just do one thing for me," I said with a sad sigh.

"And what would that be?" he said in a mocking tone.

"Don't you _**dare **_hurt Alec. If you do, I will pour holy water on you and leave you in the sun to die with a cross duct taped over your mouth."

"I'm trembling, Magnus Bane. Farewell,"

As soon as he left Alec turned to me, pinned me to the wall, and asked, "Who the hell was he and what the hell was his promise?" I told him about that night. "How did he almost kill you?" he asked once I was done.

"_I met someone today. Can you guess who?" I said strolling into our little cottage._

"_You are cheating on me?" he yelled._

"_No, I me..." I started to tell him about me meeting the queen but he cut me off._

"_You worthless piece of shit! Am I going to have to report to Parliament that I have discovered a witch?"_

_When he said that, one of the king's men had come in to see if I was ready for her majesty._

"_You are a witch?" he asked._

"_Yes, he is!" he yelled._

"_You are under arrest for the use of witchcraft and are to be executed." I didn't care about my being arrested; it had happened several times before. Once by my own father. But it was because he simply thought I was cheating on him._

_They always make the handcuffs to easy to get out of. I moved a house to Ireland. After about three weeks I heard a knock on my door._

"_Hello. How may I- Oh. What do you want you worthless mundane and how did you find me?" I asked when I opened my door to find Alexander standing there._

"_I wanted to apologize."_

"_Well. That still doesn't explain how you found me."_

"_I have my ways," he said. He actually thought I was flirting. "Can I come in?"_

"_No."_

"_Why not? I became a vampire just for you. I figured the reason you were cheating on me was because I wasn't immortal."_

"_I can't be with you anymore." I said trying to fight back the tears._

"_Why not? I became immortal just so I could be with you forever!" he yelled._

"_You almost killed me!"_

"_I didn't mean to!" I had to think of a way to push him away. I loved him but he was crazy. I found the way when he said, "I thought you loved me!"_

_I used magic to make sure I didn't start crying right when it happened. When I said, "I could never love a stupid, lowly, disgusting vampire," I made sure to put enfaces on vampire like I was disgusted._

_He ran out of my house screaming, "You will pay for this, Magnus Bane! I will personally make sure that you are never happy in a relationship ever again!" _

**Alec's POV**

He had started crying.

"Shhh. It's ok Magnus. He won't hurt you. I won't let him,"

"I love you so much Alec, I really do,"

"I know. Now, we need to do something about your eyeliner before we go out."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's smeared."

"I love you Alec Lightwood."

"As I you Magnus Bane."

**FIN**

**So how did you like it?**

**What? **

**I can't hear you.**

**I know!**

**You can tell me by reviewing.**

**Don't forget to answer my poll about this story! X-D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I is back!**

**This is the crazy ex's POV**

**I hope you all enjoy this fic.**

**~~~~Alexander's POV~~~~**

When will he be home? I need to talk to him alone. Without that little _boy toy_ of his hanging around. There he is!

"Hello Magnus."

"Who is th-? What do want?" he said once he saw my silhouette.

"To talk to you of course. May I come in?"

"Hell no, and keep in mind what I said earlier," he said. I could see hatred in his beautiful eyes.

"Why do you protect that little boy so? After all, what is so special about a mundane?"

"He is _not_ a _mundane. _He is a Shadowhunter. And because I love him more than anything. Love is a concept that your small _lifeless_ brain could not comprehend."

"I understand love! Why do you think I left Amsterdam? To pay a visit? You will pay for this Magnus!"

"Is this what the voices are telling you to say?" he said with ice in his voice. "I must get in. Alec will be worried if I do not call him soon."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After Magnus falls asleep~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Right, left, right, right, up, left, up.** (Him picking Magnus's lock) **There we go! Shit! Where is the duct tape? There it is.

**~~~~Magnus's POV~~~~**

I woke up when I felt something being laid over my mouth. I opened my eyes to see Alexander standing over me.

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?**

**You need to look at my poll and tell me who Alexander should try to kill first.**

**The choices are Alec, Magnus, or Both.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Right now there is a tie in my poll. Between ALL THREE FRIGGIN CHOICES! This chapter is your last chance to vote!**

**Disclaimer~~_~~ … "Pyro Band Ninja is currently being arrested for refusing to put a disclaimer on the last chapter. Please leave a message at the beep." I DON'T OWN IT!**

_**Magnus's POV**_

"Mwut ta huk are you newing?" I yelled when I woke up to find Alexander standing over me. I had duct tape over my mouth.

"Shhh. There is no need to fret my dear. I will be making preparations for your little boyfriend," I realized that had had taped my hands too. "And don't worry about trying to get out of the duct tape. Let's just say its 'special' tape."

He walked over and removed the tape from my mouth.

"You sick bastard, if you lay one hand on Alec and I swear I'll-"

"You'll do what? You are defenseless. All you will be able to do is sit by as I make you watch the little shadowhunter die or vice versa."

"You are fucked up! Just let me go and I can help you!" I said pleadingly.

"You had your chance Magnus Bane, now it is my turn to play with your emotions," he said with a strange calm.

_**Alec's POV**_

When I stepped out of the shower I heard Magnus's ringtone. Why the hell is Magnus texting me at 7:30 in the morning?

'**I need you to come over the first chance you get.'**

'**I'll be over in 30 minutes,'** I responded.

_**30 minutes later**_

I took out my key to Magnus's apartment and went in. "Magnus? You here?" No answer. "Hello?" I heard a noise from his bedroom. When I walked into his room he was tied up by duct tape to his bed. "Magnus!" I yelled running to him.

I heard a slam behind me. When I turned around Alexander was standing there. He said, with a strange grin, "Welcome to my world of fun."

**This will not be continued until I have a tie breaker. I check the poll every night so I will know when I get one and continue writing that evening. Review also. I need constructive criticism and anonymous reviews ARE enabled!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you my three voters and ka-squiggle! Due to popular demand Alexander shall try to kill, read on to find out**

**Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN THIS!**

**Warning~ There WILL be excessive cussing and of gore in the next few chapters!**

**~~~~Alec's POV~~~~**

"Now now, which little unloved bastard shall die first, the stupid little mundie or the worthless warlock?" Alexander said. He had us both tied up to chairs. I was tied up loosely and could easily escape but he had a knife and would easily kill me. I _really _hope that Magnus doesn't attempt to tell the vampire that I'm a shadowhunter.

"Alexander, please don't hurt Alec. Just release him and kill me. He did nothing wrong," Magnus said, crying.

"No, that would be to satisfying to you Magnus. You must have thought about me when you first heard his name. You probably just chose him to upset me."

"No, I never once thought of you since three days ago," but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he had thought about him several times.

"What the hell is your problem? Magnus never did anything wrong! You are just mad because he is in love with _me_ and not _you_!" I had to get him to come at me first.

"Silence, since you are so convinced, I will kill Magnus and let him tell you, with his last breath, that he _never_ loved you." Shit. He turned to Magnus and said, "Any last words _Bane_?"

"Run Alec!"

"He can't, no human can get out of those knots."

"Don't worry about me, just run and save yourself!"

"There will be none of that my dear little warlock." he said, raising his knife above his head to jab it into Magnus. Then, we heard a crash.

**Did you like the cliffhanger?**

**And remember, the next chapter shall have A LOT of cussing.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Due to a death threat, (****-tayl0r.) I am continuing this sooner than planned.**

**This fic is un-beated.**

**disclaimer~ Still don't own.**

Alec looked at the door to Magnus's room, as if on cue an _extremely _pissed Isabelle kicked it in.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Magnus?"

A smirk appeared on Alexander's face.

"I am Alexander Fea-"

"Isabelle, get out of here."

Isabelle turned to see her brother tied to the wall, tears running down his face, "Oh hell no. First you make my brother paranoid, then you make Magnus and him argue, then you are trying to kill the only person my brother has ever loved; now you have him tied to a wall. You are one dead mother fucker."

Alexander turned to her and said, "I'm afraid that it will be you to die." And with that he lunged at her and stabbed her next to the heart.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled. It was a blood curdling scream. He ripped himself from the wall.

"How can he-"

"He is a shadowhunter, please, just kill me. Don't hurt Alec."

"You sick mother fucker,"

"I…I…ah,"

"You killed my sister,"

"Alec-"

"you took the person I have always been able to talk to."

"I'm sorry," Alexander knew he could easily kill the pathetic shadowhunter; he was looking down sitting on his knees.

"I can never forgive someone who kills my last sibling and tries to kill the only man I have ever loved."

Alexander swung his knife and landed his blow, between the shoulder blades, but it was too high to kill him quickly, perfect.

"Alec." Magnus's voice was barely a whisper.

"You pathetic little warlock, you actually thought you could be happy? You are just a bastard. Do you know why warlocks are immortal?" Alexander pressed his mouth to Magnus's ear, "To punish them."

"I…won't….let…you…hurt…my…Magnus," and with that Alec reached up and pulled Alexander down, grabbed the knife from Alexander's hand and stabbed him with it.

**I love cliffhangers! Can you tell?**

**Reviews make me update faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do you feel the pain of the cliffhanger? MWA HA HA**

**This is the final chapter. Please enjoy!**

**This fic is un-beated.**

**Disclaimer~ Don't own the Malec-y goodness!**

Alec stabbed him roughly three inches away from the heart, puncturing his lung.

"Alec raised the knife over his head and said, "This is for Isabelle." He stabbed Alexander in the heart. "Do you know why vampires are forbidden from walking in the sun? To punish them."

"A…Alec?" Isabelle said, struggling to breath.

"Isabelle," Alec said, falling down, holding his sister.

"Alec let me down, I can try to save you two," Magnus said.

Alec cut Magnus down and said, "Get…Isabelle…first. I'm…not…bad…as…her."

Magnus did as Alec said. He knelt next to Isabelle and placed his hands on her. He said, "This is gonna feel like all hell is breaking loose in your body but bear with me."

He felt his magic seeping into the fragile girl, she screamed. Magnus ignored her pleas to stop. He knew that she was enduring so much pain she might die but he had to do this. Magnus blamed himself. Magnus knew that the one he loved and his sister were about to die and that it was all his fault.

"M-Magnus," Isabelle said, "take…care…Alec. Needs…you."

"Hold on Isabelle," but it was too late. She was gone. Unless, "I Magnus Bane, give all available power to this lost body." Magnus felt all the power leave his body. He had been drained before but this was different.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**3 Hours Later** -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Magnus woke up next to a hardly breathing Alec and Isabelle Lightwood. He crawled over to Alec and immediately began to attempt to heal him. Alec's life was at state and his power was drained.

"Magnus," Alec said his voice more a whisper than should be possible.

"I'm right here. Don't worry I'll…"

"I…love…you," Alec then closed his eyes and his breathing slowed.

"No!" It was a heart wrenching scream. Magnus ran to his shelf looking the Book of White, "There has to be another way. There's always another way."

**YAY! CLIFFIE!**

**I know I know… I'm a horrible person and don't deserve to live.**

**Thanks to all to mah reviewers. I lovses all of you! XDDD**


	8. THIS IS NOT A END AN!

**If you read chapter 7 **_**BEFORE**_ 10-23-10 then you will need to re-read it. That chapter was accidentily added and it was re-done. Thank you to all of mah readers and especially reviewers.

~Pyro Band Ninja


	9. Chapter 9

**Ze final chapter is here! This won't be the end you expect.**

**If this doesn't make sense you might need to re-read chapter 7.  
**

**This chapter is un-betaed.**

His tears were staining the page in front of him. The most powerful book said, "_In order to regain a life a willing life must be given within ninety minutes after death."_

Magnus began to say the words; Alec's life was more valuable than his anyways. The next thing Magnus knew he was lying on the floor and Alec was sitting up next to him. "Magnus! Magnus! No! Not you. Why you?"

"I…love…you…Alec," Magnus's body soon went pale and cold.

Alec sat next to Magnus in tears. Heart wrenching sobs shaking his entire body. He kept on muttering, "Not you. Why you? Come back. I need you. No."

"Alec?" he heard the velvet voice of his sister. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Isabelle had never seen her brother cry. Not since Max's funeral. He was so strong yet he appeared to be fragile.

"He wanted to be taken to Germany."

"What?"

Alec stood up and said, "He wanted to be taken to Germany. His sister lives there."

"Alec, Clary mi-"

"I don't care about Clary's ability. He's gone and it is gonna be that way no matter what. Even _if_ she could make a rune he's a warlock. It would do no good."

"At least let me come with you."

"Fine."

**FIN!**

**I know I know. I'm a horrible person. There will be a sequel to this called "I'm Back".**

**There will be a special chapter for my reviewers. It will contain info about the previously mentioned sister.**

**Below is a preview set up commercial style for mah sequel.**

"I hate dying, such a horrid setback."_** Resurrection**_

"Well, I'm goin out." "Where?" "With my new boyfriend." "What?" _**Moving on**_

"A simple ransom should suffice." _**Losing what matters most.**_

_**I'm Back! The exciting sequel to Remember Me.**_

**PLEASE R&R! You shall get a BONUS CHAPTER! **


End file.
